


The Starry Night

by ForbiddenToast



Series: The Couple On The Third Floor [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenToast/pseuds/ForbiddenToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete doesn't really understand why people fascinate over the night sky, but with Patrick in his life he doesn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starry Night

Campus is always quiet on a Sunday night; many are either nursing an unpleasant hangover from Saturday or rushing to get homework done. All in all, the field out the back of the disused radio station is abandoned. 

Pete’s doing the two Sunday night activities at once, he stills feels groggy from last night’s get together on Joe’s floor and he’s trying to finish some of his coursework by painting the dark sky with only the distant light of other campus buildings to guide him.

Pete’s never really understood people’s fascination with the night sky, why there’s always posters of clear nights with ‘inspirational’ quotes on classroom walls. Maybe it’s the appeal of the undiscovered or that it’s simply pretty, but Pete’s certain it has something to do with how the stars shine in the dark and how that could symbolise something to people. It’s romanticised beyond belief.

There’s a cold nip in the air tonight which is going to leave him with a cold eventually but other than that it’s perfect for a night of painting. The sky’s clear, it’s quiet and he’s undisturbed by his phone or anything left in his room. 

Shoving his bangs away from his eyes, he dabs some paint across the canvas he dragged out and sticks his tongue out in concentration. He needs to have this piece finished tonight and can’t afford to mess up the frustratingly hard outline of a building in the distance.

 Maybe if he finishes up here early enough he can sleep tonight at a reasonable hour and not appear like the walking dead tomorrow when he meets Patrick, who’s always telling him that his health matters more than some painting.

Tomorrow after class he’s going to finish Patrick’s painting, which is so close to being done that perhaps Pete will be able to give it to him after a Thursday class – the one with the theory teacher which his boyfriend despises, it’d cheer him up and make him smile.

Yawning, Pete looks up from the canvas again to see if there’s any other details he could add, only to realise the scene he’s spent multiple hours on has a new addition. An addition who has a picnic blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a beanie shoved over blonde hair.

He’s also carrying a cup of something warm and a smile which is outperforming the shining stars and Pete doesn’t hesitate to stop mid brush stroke and walk over to him and hug him round the middle. Being careful to avoid the drink which smells like strong coffee.

“Knew you’d be out here,” Patrick says into the back of his shirt. “Thought you could do with some coffee.”

“Is it that fancy stuff you got last week?” He asks back and rubs his cheek against the rough fabric of the blanket covering Patrick and smiles when Patrick confirms that it is the brand that cost ten times more than the usual stuff.  “Have I ever mentioned that I fucking love you?”

“You might have once or twice.” Patrick laughs and pulls back to hand the hot drink to his boyfriend.

Taking a gulp of the glorious treat Pete, there and then decides Patrick is a lifesaver.

During that time, the blonde takes the opportunity to go and have a look at Pete’s latest creation, glancing from the canvas to the sky and then finally to Pete; Green eyes standing out beautifully.  

“Didn’t Picasso paint a starry sky?” He asks as he drops the blanket onto the grass and sits on it, before readjusting his hat and that’s when Pete notices that Patrick’s nose has turned pink in the cold air.

 _‘Is it legal to be that cute?’_ Pete thinks, shaking his head and can’t help but correct him. “Nah, you’re thinking of Van Gogh. He did that one.”

“Wasn’t he the sunflower dude though?” Lying on his back the blonde sniffs while Pete finishes downing his drink.

“That’s the one.”

Taking his time to finish his drink (he needs to savour it, it’s a heavenly substance) he sets himself down on the blanket beside Patrick and grasps his hand tightly and then lies on his back beside him and stares up. The sky’s twinkling with little balls of light, creeping light into the inky dark and he still doesn’t understand why thousands of artists paint the same thing. Maybe it’s because it symbolises that little moments like this can happen underneath it, or that no matter how dark it gets there’s little balls of light to guide you.

When Patrick squeezes his hand and asks what time he’ll be out here finishing the painting to, Pete realizes that he doesn’t need to understand why people are so fascinated by the night sky. He already has a little ball of light in his life, and at the moment he doesn’t have to look far to find it.


End file.
